San Jorge
by staraky
Summary: La acción transcurre en algún momento de la cuarta temporada, tras el descubrimiento por parte de Castle que Kate le había mentido. Dadle una oportunidad. Kate decide que tiene que hacer algo para que todo vuelva a ser como siempre entre ellos.


**Buenas noches, hoy vengo con un pequeño short que se me ha ido ocurriendo a lo largo del día. Es una pequeña tontería. Espero que os guste y espero que me ayude a recobrar mis ganas de escribir. Se aceptan las críticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares. Feliz día del libro**

* * *

Cada día le sentía más alejado. Cada día se preguntaba qué podía haber sucedido para perder todo lo que habían ido ganando. Durante aquel año lo había sentido más cerca que nunca. Varias veces había sentido que el momento estaba a punto de llegar. Aún recordaba con pánico el atranco al banco en el que creyó perderle incluso antes de tenerlo. Y sin embargo desde hacía unas semanas todo parecía haber cambiado.

Ahora era ella la que iba tras de él. Ella la que le proponía tomar algo fuera del trabajo. Ella la que se inventaba excusas para tenerle cerca. Recostada en el sofá del salón de su casa, con una cerveza en las manos, se preguntaba qué había sucedido para que todo cambiase. Hasta los cafés que cada mañana él le había llevado durante cuatro años habían dejado de aparecer.

Todo comenzó a cambiar tras el caso de la bomba a los manifestantes contra Wall Street. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con tan solo pensar que él pudiese haber descubierto su secreto.

Sí le mintió. Sí durante meses le había negado que recordase nada del día que sufrió el atentado. Mintió. Recordaba cada segundo, recordaba el dolor, la angustia en la voz de Castle, recordaba cada palabra dicha por él. Si estaba viva era tan solo por la fuerza que aquellas palabras de amor le infundieron.

Cuando despertó, se sintió feliz, pletórica pero cuando abrió los ojos a su lado no estaba Castle, sino Josh su novio, su pareja. Se miró la herida. Y su alegría se desvaneció. Estaba destrozada, su exterior estaba cubierto de puntos, que darían paso a feas cicatrices. E interiormente no estaba mejor. Llevaba años huyendo de cualquier relación que supusiese una gran implicación emocional. Con Josh era fácil, no era la relación. El médico no era la persona que le haría querer pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero Castle sí, y ella lo sabía. Llevaba años negándose a aceptar lo que sentía por su compañero, buscaba relaciones sin sentido para no tener que afrontar sus sentimientos. Ambos jugaban a ese juego desde casi el mismo día en el que se conocieron. Pero ahora su compañero había verbalizado lo que sentía por ella. Y ella, no podía afrontarlo, no en ese momento.

Y decidió mentir, y alejarse e intentar curarse. Curarse para ella, pero también y sobre todo para él. Sin esas palabras dichas por Castle, ella nunca hubiera decidido acudir a terapia para solucionar todos sus miedos.

Y así llevaba meses, y funcionaba, cada día estaba más cerca de poder reconocerle a Rick que el sentimiento era mutuo, y justo cuando estaba llegando a la meta final, él se alejaba cada día un poco más.

-No has luchado tanto para perder ahora- Se decía en voz alta a sí misma – Tienes que hacer algo- Casi se gritaba. Se puso en pie, dejó la botella vacía en la mesa auxiliar. Caminó hacia la puerta, se puso su cazadora de cuero y salió de la casa. Tal vez un paseo le aclarase las ideas.

Cada paso que daba se sumergía más en su búsqueda de una solución. Debía encontrar la forma de hacerle saber que ella tenía sentimientos profundos por él. Y sobre todo debía lograr que él dejase de alejarse.

El escaparate de una librería detuvo sus pasos. Y un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_-En España, se regala un libro y una rosa en esta fecha – Katie acariciando la portada de su libro infantil, a su lado su madre aspiraba el aroma de una hermosa rosa roja._

_-Y ¿por qué? – Jim se sentaba al lado de su hija sonriendo. Le encantaba la curiosidad de la pequeña._

_-Verás se unen dos tradiciones. Por un lado celebran el día del libro en honor a Miguel de Cervantes y a William Shakespeare, dos grandísimos escritores. Y en algunas partes también es tradición regalar rosas porque es el día de San Jorge – Katie escuchaba totalmente alucinada a su padre._

_-Había una princesa que iba a ser devorada por un dragón – La niña giró la cabeza para escuchar a su madre- pero justo en ese momento apareció un caballero que se llamaba Jorge y salvó a la princesa, matando con su espada al dragón. Del cuerpo del animal, nació una rosa roja como la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Jorge le regaló esa flor a la princesa._

_-Y desde entonces los hombres regalan rosas rojas, como si de un caballero se tratase – Fue Jim el que concluyó el relato, ganándose un beso en los labios por parte de su esposa._

_-Y Jorge ¿sólo tenía una espada? Pues no creo que con sólo eso pudiese terminar con el dragón. Un hombre es muy pequeño en comparación con un dragón – Jim y Johanna rompieron a reír, ahí estaba su racional hija. La misma que no creía en Papá Noel porque ellos no tenían chimenea._

Aceleró el paso, una idea se había dibujado en su mente. Regresó a su casa. Recorrió con su vista las escaleras y cuando encontró lo que buscaba salió corriendo. Paró al primer taxi que vio. Le indicó la dirección a la que quería ir y cuando estuvieron allí le pidió que la esperase unos minutos. Cuando regresó al interior del vehículo le indicó una nueva dirección.

Estaba nerviosa, aquello le había parecido una buena idea pero ahora que se encontraba ante aquella puerta no estaba tan segura. Las manos le sudaban, y sentía como el corazón latía a una velocidad que no era la de siempre.

-¡Hasta luego Papá! – Justo cuando iba a llamar una joven pelirroja salía de la vivienda haciendo que Kate diese unos pasos hacia atrás- ¡Beckett! –Decía totalmente sorprendida- Arregla lo que sea, quiero a mi padre de vuelta – Kate agachó la cabeza – No sé qué ha pasado, y tampoco es asunto mío pero odio ver a mi padre tan hecho polvo.

-Yo, lo siento – Comenzó a intentar excusarse.

-No, entra y habla con él. Arregladlo si se puede y sino terminad de la mejor forma – Kate asintió. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar en la casa.

Hacía semanas que no entraba en el loft del escritor. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó quieta, inmóvil, repleta de indecisión.

-¿Beckett? – La voz varonil de Rick hizo que se estremeciese - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kate dio unos pasos, acortando el espacio que le separaban de Castle – Es para ti – Rick abrió los ojos al máximo al ver como Kate le tendía una hermosa rosa roja. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kate negó con la cabeza- Y esto también – Era un libro, un libro suyo. El penúltimo de la saga de Derrick Storm. La miró sin entender nada.

-¿Y esto? – En su mente, Kate había supuesto que Rick entendería su gesto.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar – En España existe el día de San Jorge y también el día del libro. Pensé que haciendo ésto lograría que todo entre nosotros volviese a estar bien. Pensé que se entendería lo que quería decir – Rick la miraba con seriedad, esa mirada hacía que ella comenzase a pensar que había sido una idea estúpida, pero aún así continuó su explicación- Abre el libro – Rick obedeció y la miró totalmente sorprendido- Estuve horas en la cola, pero decidida a no irme hasta que tuviese tu firma. Me salvaste, eras el escritor favorito de mi madre y cuando ella murió tus libros me salvaron y te convertiste en mi escritor favorito- Rick dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía lo que a la detective le estaba costando hablar sobre eso, lo que no terminaba de entender es a dónde quería llegar con ello- Cada vez que estaba rota, releía cualquiera de tus libros y lograbas sacarme una sonrisa. Sin ti habría muerto mil veces, me has salvado la vida muchas más veces de las que tú piensas. Y quiero que lo sigas haciendo- Rick sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma desbocada.

-¿La rosa? – Quería la explicación entera. Estaba muy dolido y por eso aunque creía entender el trasfondo necesitaba que ella lo confirmase.

-San Jorge, el dragón, la princesa, el caballero – Kate estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al explicar sus sentimientos.

-¿Soy la princesa? – Ahí fue cuando Kate soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, él estaba entendiendo.

-Tú eres el caballero, eres el que salva a la princesa cada día. Eres el que con tan solo una taza de café haces que el mundo de la princesa deje de ser oscuro y se llene de luz- Rick dejó el libro y la rosa y tomó las manos de Kate entre las suyas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Kate agachó la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente.

-Quiero que todo sea como era. Quiero que sigas en mi vida. Quiero que no me alejes. Te necesito, sin ti vivo en la oscuridad – Rick veía como los ojos de la detective se iban llenando de lágrimas, estaba viviendo en primera persona los esfuerzos de Kate por no romper a llorar- Pero lo importante es si tú quieres continuar estando presente en mi vida – Rick soltó las manos de Kate y se giró para alejarse un poco de ella. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ser capaz de contar lo que él sentía y teniéndola cerca eso sería imposible.

-Me mentiste – Kate le miró sin comprender o sin querer comprender- Me tuviste engañado durante meses. Me negabas que recordases nada del día del disparo – Ahí fue el momento en el que ella no pudo continuar encerrando a sus lágrimas- Te di infinidad de ocasiones para decirme que recordabas pero que el sentimiento no era mutuo, pero preferiste continuar con el engaño- Kate se acercaba hasta él y posaba la mano sobre la de él- ¿Por qué?

-Rick – La miró sorprendido, eran muy pocas las veces que ella le llamaba por su nombre- ¿De verdad crees que guardé silencio porque el sentimiento no era mutuo? – Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida, se alejaba por el daño que su mentira le había causado- ¡Dios! Callé precisamente para no hacerte daño, y te hice mucho más. Callé porque yo también tenía sentimientos por ti, pero no podía afrontarlos. Mi vida era un desastre y antes de mostrarte lo que sentía debía curarme, tanto internamente como por fuera – Rick cerró los ojos, nunca debió dudar de lo que los ojos de Kate le gritaban al mirarle- Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

-Debiste decirlo – Kate le recordó que se lo había dicho en los columpios- Pero empecé a creer que estaba equivocado y que me había engañado al creer que me pedías que esperase.

-Te pedí que esperases. Y ahora te lo vuelo a pedir. Con el libro con la rosa. Pidiéndote que sigas siendo mi caballero andante – Se abrazó a él. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Rick. Y sintió que aquel era su sitio- No sé si estoy preparada pero lo que sí sé es que no te quiero perder. Ni quiero ni puedo vivir sin que estés en mi vida – Se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un tierno beso- Tenme un poco de paciencia.

Rick la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió. La noche había empezado de forma muy diferente a como iba a terminar- Había tomado una decisión, pensaba comunicar mañana que dejaba la 12th. No podía continuar. Me dolía demasiado tu engaño- Kate se aferró al cuerpo de él- Pero creo que salvo que tú quieras que me vaya, me quedaré en la comisaría.

-No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio. Te quiero cerca- Rick la separó un poco y sonrió.

-Voy a besarte – Kate al escucharle no pudo evitar morderse el labio- Y el beso que nos dimos para salvar a los chicos no será nada comparado con el de ahora- No la detective no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquel beso había sido el mejor que le habían dado en su vida.

Como bien había dicho el escritor, cuando ambos separaron sus labios fue por la imperiosa necesidad que tuvieron de respirar, ambos suspiraron sintiendo que nunca en su vida habían sentido tanto en un beso.

-¿Me lo repetirás? – Kate escondió su cara en el pecho de él tras decir aquello.

-Te quiero, Kate – Y ella sonrió feliz. Al final la idea del libro y la rosa no había sido tan mala.


End file.
